Lightning and Servant: Assassin
by Arashigan16
Summary: After the disaster that was the Battle for the Department of Mysteries and Harry learns that he will have to fight no matter what he decides that if he can't outrun his fate then he will punch it in the face. How? By recruiting a figure of legend to fight with him of course. Now who should he choose?


Lightning and Servant: Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Fate franchise or anything else mentioned in this story. They all belong to their creators and I'm just the fan that is mixing them together for his own amusement.

"Talking"

"Writing"

Chapter 1

XXX

It was ready. He'd used a year, give or take a few weeks and spent a good deal of money bribing the goblins to silence but he finally did it. Now he just hoped that the stuff written in the books Sirius gave him was accurate. Harry felt a stab of guilt and pain at the memories of his godfather's death but put them aside in favor of going over the details of the ritual. He refused to mess this up, not when the consequences for doing so included being found by the Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry of Magic. If Harry were to be completely honest with himself then he'd have to say that at the moment he were more worried about the later two than the first. If his plan worked then he should be able to take care of a few death eaters with little to no problem. The ministry or the order on the other hand. Honestly he didn't really want to try explaining exactly why he were in a muggle park in the middle of the night attempting a possibly dark ritual. Come to think of it, could they actually punish him for trying it? The ritual was a Potter secret so they most likely didn't even know what it did in the first place.

As Harry went over all the different shapes and runes in the circle he let his mind wander back to the year before, to the day after he had been brought to Grimmauld's Place. Sirius had pulled him up to Buckbeak's room when nobody was watching before showing him a large pile of books and notes that Sirius said he saved from the ruins of the cottage in Godric's Hollow. According to him they were the diaries and notes that specified the experimentation and creation of unique spells and rituals, among them being a spell that the Potters had been working on and perfecting for several generations.

Summon Servant.

Even after a year of studying the notes it still didn't make perfect sense to Harry. He guessed he could blame that on not taking Ancient Runes. But after spending the entire year crosschecking the notes he was confident that he wouldn't mess it up. Of course if summoning legendary figures was that easy then Harry wouldn't have spent all that gold on the goblins. The most important ingredient of the ritual was the reagent, something that had belonged to or symbolized the one he wanted to summon. And Harry had been looking through the Potter vault in search of objects that could be used. Originally he'd planned to pay the goblins to search for such artifacts, but knew that they wouldn't accept unless he emptied his vaults to pay them. Which is why he promised himself that if he ever met his great grandfather, Solomon Potter in the afterlife then he would thank him on bended knees. Unless the Servant Harry planned to summon killed him of course. If that happened he promised to throttle the old guy instead. The notes that Harry's great grandfather left behind said that he managed to get his hands on just the kind of artifact he needed, tools that the owner used through their whole life. The owner however left Harry feeling very uneasy. What he found inside the Potter vault was seven knives in a simple wooden case. Four oddly shaped yet deadly elegant daggers, two butcher knives and a single black scalpel. The tools used by the serial killer; Jack the Ripper.

Two years ago, Harry wouldn't have dreamed of trying to summon the most well known murderer in London's history. But since then he had gotten more intimate with death and the prophecy he heard weeks ago told him that he needed something powerful to help him in the war. Also, something in the notes bothered Harry. Solomon had actually met the Ripper at the moment of the killer's death and his words on the meeting made Harry quite uncomfortable.

"I would have never imagined that the authorities, both magical and mundane would be so wrong in their assumptions of what kind of person Jack the Ripper really was. I don't see a killer who takes pleasure in their work, all I see is a empty shell who spent every waking moment being tortured by their surroundings and shattered mind. I just hope that death will be kinder on that pained soul than this world. I won't say where I buried the body, I will take that secret to the grave. However I will place the knives of the Ripper in the family vault."

Harry didn't know what his dead relative had meant about the reason for the Ripper's murders, but he did know that he felt a good deal of similarities between himself, Voldemort and Jack the Ripper. He did NOT approve of that feeling. If two out of three turned into crazed killers then what did that say about him?

Harry rubbed the back of his left hand, starring at the red seal shaped like a cross with stylized, sharpened points. If his great grandfather was right then Jack might not make such a bad Servant, if he was wrong though...

Harry shook his head it was too late now, everything had been prepared and the only thing that was missing from the circle was the chant and his own blood. He wouldn't be able to slip away from the order members that were guarding Privet Drive a second time. He'd have to do what he always did: Charge in wands blazing and hope for the best.

"I command thee, thou shalt come to my side. Thy sword shalt control my fate and my fate shalt become thy sword. Abiding by the laws of magic and the world. If thou accept this will and reason then answer me. This is the oath that I give to thee. I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world and I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thee the seven heavens that bear the great Trinity. Come forth from the circle of constraints." Harry could feel the powerful magic that flowed between him and the circle as it shone with a crimson light. When he cut his finger and added the drops of blood needed he saw the knives of the Ripper pulse with a dark light and saw his own life and thoughts flash before his eyes. From the murder of James and Lily Potter and the naive thoughts of a toddler. To the abuse of his childhood and the pained confusion of a boy wondering why his family treated him like they did. All the way to the death of Sirius Black and the crushing guilt that it brought. Then the flashes would return to the death of the Potters and start over. Every memory made the blades pulse faster and the command seals on his hand glow brighter, reaching it's peak as they stopped at the Mirror of Erised and his desire to have a family to call his own. And as he felt something grab onto his magic, a sign that the contract had been approved by the soon-to-be-Servant, Harry finished the chant. "GUARDIAN OF THE HEAVENS!"

The first thing Harry noticed as the contract was sealed wasn't the flash of dark light that appeared in the circle. Nor was it how the magic generated by said flash created a dust cloud that hid his Servant from view. What he first noticed was the massive amount of magic that went into the spell. Harry would guess that he still got more energy than the average wizard, maybe more than some of the powerful ones. But about a half or so of his magic was now permanently bound to keeping his Servant in the human world. Speaking of which...

Harry took a few steps back and prepared to snap off a command in case Jack the Ripper decided to test his old tools. He felt beads of sweat trickle down his face as the dust settled, and tensed as the cloud got smaller and smaller without any sign of the serial killer appearing. Just to get the biggest surprise of his life when the dust finally settled. Harry felt the hand that was branded with command seals fall limply to his side as he stared at the killer that had spread so much fear and terror during the end of the eighteenth century.

Harry's brain short-circuited as he absentmindedly noted how much of an understatement Solomon's observation had been. Apparently there had been a witness to one of the murders committed by Jack, though the guy only claimed to have seen the shadow of a large man walking away into the mist. Harry decided that he must have been drunk to hell and back. Large? Jack couldn't be taller than 150cm at the most. Not to mention the fact that they got the gender wrong. The cold and insane murderer known as Jack the Ripper... Was a small and petite girl that couldn't be more than ten or eleven years old. Harry stared, and the girl was staring right back with eyes that wouldn't have looked out of place on an innocent child, that observation scared Harry more than he'd care to admit. Harry tried to escape the girls innocent yet terrifying gaze by moving his sight to take in what she wore, only to begin to blush and choke on his own saliva.

Jack's attire had seemingly been made to allow as much movement as possible. In other words she wore as little as she could get away with. She used a sleeveless black turtleneck that stopped above her bellybutton, had a white lining around the bottom edge and a reverse triangle cut out of the shirt in between her budding breasts. But what really caused Harry to gape in surprise and embarrassment was what she wore bellow the waist: Nothing more than thigh high, high heeled boots with purple soles that had a pair of black pieces of armor with white edges secured on her outer thighs. And what Harry could have sworn was the bottom half of a black bikini held together by a pair of smaller versions of the same plates used to secure her boots, but on her hips instead. She had wrapped her entire right forearm, hand and fingers in white bandages while her left one was covered by a black elbow high glove with white linings. She had also tied on several black belts with gold buckles. One she had loosely around her neck like a necklace, another was tied around her chest right under her breasts. The final four had been wrapped around her biceps and her forearms right under the elbows. One he suspected was used to secure the bandages on her right arm, while the other was used to tighten the glove on her left arm. On her lower back, slightly above her tailbone Harry could make out six black sheaths in which the four daggers and two butcher knives were now resting. He suspected that the scalpel had been placed in the black bag with golden linings that the sheathes had been secured to.

Harry tried to ignore her outfit and the voice in his head that was accusing him of being a lolicon to take a better look on her physical appearance instead. Which if you ignored how her clothes left almost everything on display and the thick purple 0 tattooed on both shoulders, wasn't much different to most girls her (physical) age. Still, the way her muscles were tightening and relaxing in synch with Harry's slightest movement showed that despite having the body of a child she would still be able to kill him somewhere around seven to fourteen times before Harry even reached the wand fastened to his belt. This time trying to ignore her twitching fingers and how the hilts of the daggers strapped to her lower back was within easy range for her to draw them, Harry moved his eyes to her face. Which was where Harry's embarrassment all but disappeared in respect of the surprised awe he started feeling. Jack's hair was a stunning moonlight silver, it was chin-length but was still the most eye-catching about her head with how it framed her face and fell into her eyes. Speaking of strange colors, Jack's eyes were just as curious, they were wide, big and steel gray, yet showed an innocent joy that both warmed and chilled Harry to the marrow in his bones. Lastly Harry noticed the two scars on her face, they weren't big or ugly. Nothing more than thin lines that actually added to the charming aura of the tiny killer. One went vertically over her left eye, starting at her eyebrow and stopping on her cheek. The second scar was another vertical line, though this one started at the bottom of her right cheek and went up towards her right eye before stopping halfway.

Harry was broken out of his long and embarrassing observations when Jack opened her mouth and released a soft and sweet voice that could only belong to a girl with an innocence he knew she didn't have.

"We are Assassin. We answered your summoning and agreed to your contract. Are you our Father?"

(To be continued.)

XXX

**PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTE I WILL EVER WRITE SO PLEASE READ!**

Here is the first of my "Lightning and Servant" stories. I'm sad to say that I have lost some of the spark that lead to me writing my Naruto stories, and as such I've decided to move over to some of my other story ideas while I let anything Naruto related have a break to see if I can revive my interest in the stories or if I should offer them to be adopted by a better writer.

So in the meantime I offer you Lightning and Servant. Something which I have been nursing in my insane skull for a very long time now. If everything goes as planned then I will make a version for every Servant class and update them based on popularity or my own whims. Also, I've decided to limit myself to only the servants shown in the Fate franchise though they don't need to be well known as you clearly saw in this chapter. Jack the Ripper is a canon Assassin Servant created for the canceled Fate/Apocrypha project. Fate/Apocrypha was originally meant to be an online game centered around a Holy Grail War that is separate to the ones happening in Fuyuki and deploys 14 servants fighting each other in teams of 7. Unfortunately, the game was canceled and is now instead being released as a Light Novel this winter.

Now, back to my latest project: While I'm summoning a servant for each class I'm not gonna have him summon people like Gilgamesh or Medea as I want the servant to be able to form a real bond with Harry. And while Jack the Ripper doesn't really fit the role at first glance, Type-MOON's unique version of the famous killer have made it possible for Harry and Jack to form a bond that may work in the long run. I'll leave you all to guess who the other servants will be and suggest your own but I'm not making any guarantees as to whether I'll listen to them or not unless you give me a real explanation as to how they can work for Harry. Lastly, I haven't decided on pairings so feel free to suggest those as well, though I won't write yaoi so please don't ask.


End file.
